


Stupid Love

by Lawgirlalways



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawgirlalways/pseuds/Lawgirlalways
Summary: Kara wouldn't lower the guard around her heart, and as a result she broke Lena’s. For a woman as intelligent as she was, she really could make the worst decisions. She was going to make up for them, however. Oh how she was going to make it up to Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Stupid Love

**Author's Note:**

> An old season 1 Supergirl fic I wrote and posted on Fanfiction. But seeing as it's Quarantine and there are no laws, why not change it into a Supercorp fic. I gotta do it for my fellow gays.

Wally West had always been labeled the fastest person alive. He could run to other universes, travel through time, and break the sound barrier. Except at that moment, it was Kara Danvers who held the title. It wasn't the speed of a life saving superhero that granted her the moniker. Rather, it was the speed of a woman finally grasping what was rightfully hers. She tugged Lena by the slim straps of her breathtaking red dress with the speed of finality. Without a moment more of hesitation, she brought her lips to hers- letting her love smear against her.

Lena was startled by the suddenness. But as Kara’s lips parted in invitation, she settled against her. The brunette's slender, sturdy hands held tightly to the blonde’s waist, pulling her radiant body flush against hers. Lena opened her mouth to Kara’s, causing her to moan softly and blissfully.

Kara had been so selfish and stupid before, believing she couldn't have it all. She shouldn't have let Lena go. She shouldn't have held secrets, or lied, or belittled, or all of those things she had done to hurt her best friend- to hurt the woman she loved. She should've followed her heart, allowed herself to fall into it with the most wonderful woman in the world. But she was just so idiotic. Kara wouldn't lower the guard around her heart, and as a result she broke Lena’s. For a woman as intelligent as she was, she really could make the worst decisions. She was going to make up for them, however. Oh how she was going to make it up to Lena.

The need for air became too much; they parted, standing nose to nose. Their swollen lips remained open, gasping for the hot breath between them. It was hardly enough to fill each other's searing lungs, but neither dared to move away. Their lusted eyes were drawn down, not entirely focusing but staring intently. Secure hands stayed warmly where they had pulled the bodies in. Their pulse rates matched their quickened breaths, beating out a rhythm that was difficult to ignore. Pulsing hips glued to pulsing hips only made the rhythm more demanding, the air more thick, and the hold more heated. Still, they would not move. The dance was intoxicating. Yet, they fought it. They stood in the embrace, their bodies pounding and screaming, without any suggestion of following the deep pull. The two wanted to memorize the moment. Feel one another the way they were. It was a sensation all on its own, one that would keep them awake in the other’s arms throughout the night.

It gave Kara courage- the tenderness in which Lena held her. The words didn't simply wait silently on her tongue, choking her into silence. They had a voice, as strong and as powerful as Supergirl.

“I’m so sorry, Lena,” She muttered against her lips. Almost instinctively, Kara’s nose tenderly brushed against Lena’s, “I’m so sorry for hurting you, for… for thinking I couldn't do this.”

Tears pooled in her ever sparkling blue eyes. Lena gently wiped them away. She soothed her with quiet shushes, but she did not interrupt her. The brunette didn't barrel over the blonde with her own words, thinking they were more important. She gave her the time she needed. And that made Kara’s heart swell. 

“I love you so much, Lena. I should have admitted it earlier, but I was stupid and selfish and stubborn and scared and just so, so stupid. I love you, and I can't be without you anymore.”

Lena continued to sooth away Kara’s tears. She looked at her with every ounce of love she had, her green eyes twinkling in overwhelming admiration, “You're not stupid, Kara. Never stupid.”

Kara brought her watery eyes to meet Lena’s. Before she would've cowered from the love shown there, but in that moment she basked in it. She let the warmth flood her veins and set her aglow.

“It's okay to be afraid. I'm afraid too. But that shouldn't stop us from loving who we want to love,” Lena caressed Kara’s cheek, successfully wiping away the remaining tears. She canted into the comforting touch, “And I love you.”

Their lips met again in a clash of beaming, brilliant smiles. The passion was even stronger than before. There was less of a need to bruise and arouse, and more of a need to express their unwavering affection. The kiss was befitting the two- loving, soft, and powerful. It was proof of their love; Lena and Kara could move mountains with it. Physical, yes (after all, they were a Super and a Luther) but also emotional. The mountain of fear, and unsteadiness, and poor judgment had been moved aside. The two were able to love fiercely and unequivocally, for the rest of their lives.

The pounding rain later that night was soothing as it pinged against the roof. Kara found herself gently swayed by it, a rhythm to lose herself in. While she let the rainfall float her away, her dazzling eyes closed. She hummed a sweet smile, and allowed her body to melt into the couch cushions. The solid, sated body above her seemed to burrow deeper against her. Kara held Lena aloft as she drifted, holding her tightly in an affectionate embrace. The blanket around them provided an extra comfort and warmth that kept them lovingly in place. 

As Lena lightly played with the end of Kara’s long golden hair, her relaxed muscles loosened into weightlessness. Kara’s eyelids laid heavy and her breathing evened. She soon fell gracefully into a soundless sleep, using Lena as another ever comforting blanket. Lena placed a loving kiss on her chest, whispering all the love she held in her heart. The rain began to cease but the tender moment between Kara and Lena never would. Even when the couple must part to either save the day or simply go to work, their bond would never be severed. Their love was the strongest of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched a single CW show in 2 years, so I have no idea what's happening on any superhero show. But. I love love. And I want what the golden retriever and boss bitch have.


End file.
